Ghost
by DySolo
Summary: L/R DB Series. Number 17. Lila and Reid have a celebration party. Spoilers to 3x09
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Ghost  
****Series Information: This is number 17 of Lila/Reid's part. It follows Sensuality (and Licentious for those who read the M rated ones.) Enjoy.  
****Pairing: Lila/Reid. Mentioning of past Reid/Elle  
****Author's Notes: There's an allusion to "Me or the Couch" in Lila and Reid's conversation. It amuses me. I do have a question for you guys that are reading this, that if you wanna discuss with it with me (I love talking to you guys.), PM me or leave a review. If you aren't reading Elle and Morgan's sections, just disregard this! It's about the Elle and Morgan (and eventual JJ and others, too) stories. With Elle and Morgan, there has to be some backstory, which means dealing with the past stuff that happens before Reid meets Lila. (Like Reid/Elle's stuff and Elle and Morgan's stuff that is kinda referenced in this story too.) BUT... it's still all in my head. Where this is not a big deal and won't be much of a big deal to these stories, but could be kinda, maybe with the re-appearance of Elle, i'm curious if you guys would rather I pause with the Lila/Reid until the Elle and Morgan stories catch up? or if you just want to read that stuff when I get around to posting it and then maybe, I don't know, re-read it again once it's all out on the table or not. I figured I'd ask. Start a discussion with my favorite readers :D.  
****Rating: K+, there's no real bad stuff in it.  
Summary: Lila and Reid have a celebration of all! party. **

* * *

Lila snuggles into his embrace, snuggling her cheek into his shoulder as she holds onto his arm around her.

"We should invite the group over, to celebrate Penelope's coming back to work… us being together again."

"Mmh." He murmurs, his eyes on the Sci-Fi channel, intently.

"Even Elle could come, you know, celebrate the fact she's back."

That gets his attention, his eyes move from the screen to her. "You'd want to invite Elle?"

She pushes back against his chest. "Yeah, sure. She's your friend." She bites at the inside of cheek to keep a smart comment to herself. She's trying. "This weekend, before I have to get back to L.A. for post production. I gotta head to the studio for some vocal re-records. And then I got to start doing press for the movie, which means I'll be busy for a while."

He nods, his eyes moving back to the screen. He doesn't want to talk about her leaving, she knows. She leans up and kisses his cheek.

"I love you."

He gives her a half-smile, but his eyes don't move from the screen. "You know, after that, I'll be free for a while, right? I could… stay here for a while, if you want me here." She sits up to look at him easier, needing his attention.

"Of course I want you here." He says and she smiles.

"Good," She smiles, before leaning back against him again. "so…I figure we could go shopping today and get stuff for a little get together. Maybe some type of kitchen table? Or atleast some barstools for the nook." She looks towards the kitchen. "Or both, you know? We could go to Ethan Allen and-"

He makes a noise of disapproval and she raises an eyebrow.

"What?" She says.

"I like the furniture I have."

"So do I, I'm just saying we buy more of it similar things, so people have places to sit."

He looks at her. "So you're not trying to get rid of my couch?"

She laughs, "What?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing. We'll go look at things."

She gives him a look and kisses him.

****

Deal Breaker || Ghost

Lila opens the door and smiles when she sees JJ. "Hey."

"Hey." She says, softly. "You know I think this is the first time Spencer's ever invited the group over. You're good for him." JJ says, looking around the place.

She smiles at JJ's words. She would have never guessed that she would say something like that. "..Thanks."

She nods before the liaison turns back to the actress. "Before everyone gets here, I just… want to apologize-"

Lila understands where the woman is coming from now. She had let go of her anger about the group not being there once she had seen them in the hospital. Spencer had been right, she hadn't a clue how they were. She understood it now. They were family…and sometimes, family had mistakes, but they were still your family.

"No. I'm sorry. I overreacted."

"Overreacted about what?" Spencer says and smiles when he sees JJ. "Hey."

"Nothing." Lila says, moving closer to him. "JJ and I were just talking about how great your place looks."

"You have art." JJ says, impressed and Lila grins.

"It took me two hours in an antique store in Georgetown to get him to buy it, but I think he did a pretty good job." She looks up at Spencer, who's blushing little. She leans up and kisses him before there's another knock.

It's Penelope and Morgan. Emily comes later and even Hotch makes an appearance before ducking out early to spend time with Jack. The party is in full swing, everyone laughing as Morgan tells a story when there's another knock. Lila moves off Spencer's lap with a kiss to answer the door. She opens it to see Elle and frowns. She looks over her shoulder to see everyone's still involved in Derek's story so she slips out the door.

"Before you come in, we need to talk."

Elle cocks an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything.

"If you so as think about doing anything with Spencer again, I swear I will kick your ass. Do you understand? I don't care if you went all crazy before and are back and all better. You lost your chance and he's mine now."

Elle laughs at the tall, thin blond in front of her. "You really think you could stand a chance in a fight against me, loca?" She's teasing the woman. She'd never start anything with Spencer's girlfriend. She's half the reason he got clean and probably the whole reason he stays it. If anything, she respects the woman in front of her.

Lila sizes the woman up. "Probably not." She answers honestly, "But I'd get a few good punches in."

Elle laughs again. "I don't want your boy, Lila. That's all in the past."

"And it better stay there."

Elle smirks. "I like you, loca. You're feisty. Can I go inside now?"

"One more thing. We didn't tell the group you were coming. It's…sort of a surprise."

The smile falls off Elle's face. "So…they…they don't know? That was your idea wasn't it?"

Lila grins as she opens the door. "Look who's here!"

The group turns to see the newcomer. Emily looks confused, but smiles eventually. She doesn't recognize the woman, but she's friendly. JJ smiles too, she doesn't look upset at least. Morgan freezes, which catching her curiosity the most, while Penelope's looking between Elle and Morgan.

"Hey, guys." Elle speaks first, her voice a little weak.

Spencer stands up and Lila notices him hide the beer behind his back, as his eyes scan the room at the beer bottles. Lila knows about Elle's addiction, she hadn't bought any alcohol for the party because of it, but Morgan had brought some. Lila moves towards him, wrapping her arm around him, grabbing the beer out of his hand and kisses his cheek before walking into the kitchen.

Elle chuckles, seeing the movement but she doesn't say anything. She's glad that the two care enough to try. Well, that Spencer does. After Lila's threats, she's unsure of what the woman thinks. Spencer gives her a smile and leans into to hug her, he's definitely had a drink or two. "I'm glad you came."

"Derek looks like he's about to die." She murmurs in his arms before she pulls away, the smell of beer strong on the man.

"Give them some time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Ghost (2 of 2)  
****Series Information: This is number 17 of Lila/Reid's part. It follows Sensuality (and Licentious for those who read the M rated ones.) Enjoy.  
****Pairing: Lila/Reid. Mentioning of past Reid/Elle  
****Author's Notes: I love that Reid and Lila can't take their hands off of each other. AND DRUNK GARCIA! It amuses me. I do have a question for you guys that are reading this, that if you wanna discuss with it with me (I love talking to you guys.), PM me or leave a review. If you aren't reading Elle and Morgan's sections, just disregard this! It's about the Elle and Morgan (and eventual JJ and others, too) stories. With Elle and Morgan, there has to be some backstory, which means dealing with the past stuff that happens before Reid meets Lila. (Like Reid/Elle's stuff and Elle and Morgan's stuff that is kinda referenced in this story too.) BUT... it's still all in my head. Where this is not a big deal and won't be much of a big deal to these stories, but could be kinda, maybe with the re-appearance of Elle, i'm curious if you guys would rather I pause with the Lila/Reid until the Elle and Morgan stories catch up? or if you just want to read that stuff when I get around to posting it and then maybe, I don't know, re-read it again once it's all out on the table or not. I figured I'd ask. Start a discussion with my favorite readers :D. ****  
****Rating: K+, there's no real bad stuff in it.  
Summary: Lila and Reid have a celebration of all! party. **

* * *

Lila watches the group interact with their newest guest. It takes Derek the longest, but after he's smiling, everyone's calm. She watches as Elle sits on the other side of the man, Spencer in the chair they had bought today at the store. She smiles as he leans forward and JJ rolls her eyes at something he says. He gets a slight offended look on his face as Elle speaks, causing them all to laugh. It's not that she's that far that she can't hear their words, she just isn't paying attention to that type of thing. It's funny, she thinks. Acting's a lot like profiling. Watching the behavior of the people around you. The words on a script don't come out right if the body language doesn't match. She knows, because she sees it in front of her. Elle laughs, but she's tense. Her eyes moving to the beer in Morgan's hand every few moments. She might have been sober for a year, but she still craves a drink. Morgan's smiling, but his fingers are wrapped too tightly around the bottle, the muscles his arm popping out. He's tense and maybe even scared. It makes her very curious about what's going on between those two. Had Spencer got in the middle of something? She snorts at the thought. Derek wouldn't still be so close with Spencer if he had and Spencer wasn't suave enough to steal a girl from another man, definitely someone who looked like Derek. Her eyes move from the two to Spencer, who…is not in the chair.

"What are you doing?" He asks near her ear and she jumps. His hands move to her hips to steady her and she leans back against him.

"Jesus, Spencer, don't sneak up on people."

"Where were you?" He muses and her eyes close when his lips brush against her neck. He's been so much affectionate since telling her that he loved her. She didn't mind it, not at all and she turns to look at him with a smile.

"I was trying to profile your friends. I don't think I'm very good at it." Her hands move up his chest. She had gotten him out of a tie and sweater vest for the evening. He looked pretty handsome if she said so herself.

"Oh? Well, tell me what you've got."

"Elle's struggling with Derek and his beer. Derek's freaking out with Elle being here. Penelope's worried about Derek and JJ's mind has been somewhere else all night, does she have a boyfriend or something?"

He chuckles. "You're actually very good."

She smirks. "You're just saying that because you love me."

He smiles. "I do love you." He leans down and kisses her lips.

"Oh my god, you guys are too cute, but.. You're in the way of the fridge and the poor queen of knowledge is starting to get a little dehydrated."

Spencer steps closer to Lila so Garcia can grab another beer.

"You do know that Alcohol actually causes you to dehydrate even faster, right?"

Lila grins, her fingers moving up over his neck as he looks over to Garcia before she leans into nibble at the muscle that flexes in his neck at the turn. He inhales sharply and turns back to her as Garcia giggles.

"I'll just leave you twoooo alone then."

"Teach me some more." Lila says, looking up at him through her lashes.

He leans to kiss her when Garcia's voice fills the room.

"Our little genius is getting some AC-TION in the KIT-CHEN."

Derek whoops and Spencer flushes as Lila giggles against his lips.

****

Deal Breaker || Ghost

Lila moves into the kitchen to get a drink when she sees Elle getting a glass of water.

"How are you doing?" She asks, getting a soda, before leaning against the fridge.

"I never realized how much Derek drinks."

Lila looks towards the group. She's pretty sure they're teasing Spencer.

"Are you…. Spencer told me about…"

"That I'm an alcoholic?"

Lila plays with the tab on her can when Elle looks her way.

"Yeah. Are you doing okay?"

"Are you worried about me? I thought you wanted to kick my ass."

"Only if you try to steal my man." She jokes.

Elle laughs at her words and Lila grins before getting serious again. "I know how hard it is for Spence, I don't want you to feel tempted."

"I'm always tempted, loca. You learn to deal with it. With Reid.. It's different, it's not like people are going to be shooting up around him, but alcohol… it's social lubricant, you know? It's always around. You just got to learn to…"

"Say no?"

Elle's eyes move to her briefly before she looks back to the group, with a slight shrug, hint of a smile.

"You know, he won't even take Tylenol now." Lila says, moving to look out at the group, standing next to Elle. "He had a headache last night and I tried to give him something for it and he wouldn't take it. It's like he's scared that he's going to get addicted to over the counter pain meds."

Elle chuckles. "That sounds like Reid." She looks over at her, seeing the worry in the woman's eyes. "He'll be okay."

****

Deal Breaker || Ghost

"Remember!" Garcia starts, leaning against Emily. Morgan laughs at her, they're both drunk. They're the last to leave.

"Spencer, listen, I know these things. You, listen too. We have the power."

Lila's eyebrows raise. "The power?"

"To be protected! Don't forget the raincoat, Spence. You don't need any little Reids running around. Although…" She looks between the two, her eyes widening. "Oh my god, your babies would be GORGEOUS. I take it back, I take it back. Have all the unprotected sex you want. Have it tonight. Go, now. Go forth and multiply, replenish the world with gorgeous little geniuses with perfect teeth and pretty lips and perfectly sculpted jaws."

Morgan laughs loudly and even Emily chuckles. "Oh, PG, You're so drunk."

"I'm rated PG-13 now, bis-nitches."

"Please stay with her." Spencer tells Emily as they walk out. Emily nods. "Good night, guys." She calls out as Spencer closes the door with a chuckle. "Supposedly Garcia thinks you have perfect teeth and pretty lips."

Lila smirks, stepping forward him. "Oh, pretty boy, I think she was talking all about you, my gorgeous little genius." She kisses him and he pulls back first.

"Should we heed her demands?" He asks before kissing her again. She takes a step backwards toward the bedroom, tugging at his shirt, keeping him close.

"God, Yes."


End file.
